Avatar of the Conduit Race
by The Creator95
Summary: Finding himself in the Fire Nation with memory loss, Naruto finds that power that has been sleeping inside of him has been awakened. Now he has become what he was meant to be; a Conduit. Now armed with the power of his ancestor, Naruto will change this world in the way his ancestor failed to. An evolutionary jump is coming, he will succeed. No matter what the cost.
1. Prologue

AN Warning: Ages for some character have been slightly altered to fit any parings and situations. Right now however Naruto is twelve.

Prologue

He didn't know where he was nor know how long it had been, all he could remember was an explosion that consumed him. The sound of thunder roared overhead like it had emotions. Painfully turning his head, Naruto saw that the room he was in was that of a normal room granted it looked very different than the ones in Konoha and the bed was too; it was very fancy. His body though bandaged up hurt like hell; his vision was blurry fading in and out. Upon trying to sit up a hand stopped him from doing so; she was a pale skinned woman with dark hair that was tied into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes stared at Naruto with concern as she gently pushed him back on the bed. "Don't get up otherwise you'll open up your wound." She said with a serious tone "You were pretty banged up when you appeared here. My name is Anya by the way." She told the blonde with a smile. Naruto only nodded albeit painfully.

"Where am I?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"You're in the Capital of the Fire Nation, child; one of the four nations that make up the bending countries..." She said taking her hands off of the blonde "I and my family found you lying on the beach, you were bleeding heavily so we brought you to our home and treated your wounds." She explained.

"Thank you." Naruto had heard of the bending countries but whenever they were mentioned, people always regarded them with distain saying that those in the bending countries were nothing but savages; this opinion was shared all throughout Konoha especially. Naruto however didn't agree with this as he had never met someone from the Bending Countries and he couldn't simply hate an entire country.

"You're welcome and what is your name by the way?" she asked.

"It's Naruto…just Naruto." He said but something felt wrong about adding the last name 'Uzumaki' to it. This feeling was brushed away as he tried to adjust himself to a more comfortable position being as careful as he could not to open up his wounds. 'Why hasn't the fox done something about this?' he thought to himself. Speaking of which he hadn't heard the fox since he woke up or in his sleep, usually the beast would make some sort of rude remark about his situation or at least say something. Now however he couldn't feel the Fox's chakra or presence inside his body, but now he felt empty. Not to mention he couldn't feel his own chakra, but there was something else something that felt like a true part of him. The blonde could feel it coursing through his body; closing his eyes he attempted to channel this newfound power through his hands. Feeling it he opened his eyes to see what looked like electricity coursing and crackling around his hands, Anya stared in amazement at what she was seeing. Was this child lightning bending? Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, he wasn't able to do this before but right now it was awesome. He could feel his wounds closing up and healing themselves, his strength returning to him but in a different way. The door opened breaking Naruto's concentration it was a man with black hair, and a goatee; he wore a robe that adorned the colors red and black. His gaze sent a cold chill down Naruto's spine.

"I see that you are awake, that is good. My name is Jian Bei Fong; I am the head of this house." He introduced himself getting closer to Naruto; Anya bowed her head and left the room. "I was beginning to pray for your soul to find peace in the afterlife, but it seems that you still cling to life. That is a very impressive, Naruto." He said. It wasn't surprising that he knew Naruto's name, he was standing by the door when Naruto told Anya his name. "Now let's see those abilities again, there is some I wish to confirm." It was more of an order, but Naruto did as he was told once again concentrating on bringing about his new power. Needless to say Jian was impressed with what he was seeing, this wasn't bending at all but something he had seen a long time ago and now here it was once again just as that man predicted. "Naruto do you have a family?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"No I've been an orphan my whole life." He said in a sad tone, this fact always made him sad as nobody had ever adopted him or told him about his parents but at the same time he always felt like something was wrong like the Hokage was hiding something, something that he deserved to know. Jian knew how the child felt as he had been an orphan too until he and his brother had been orphans until they had been adopted though they had been separated, he stayed in the fire nation while his brother was sent to the Earth Kingdom. Looking at Naruto he couldn't just let the kid go out there on his own, no he had to help him. He already had three daughters that were Naruto's age and they could use a brother and he could tell that Naruto needed a family to look after him and love him.

"Naruto; today you shall become part of my family. From now on you will be Naruto Bei Fong!" he exclaimed standing up abruptly, this both scared and surprised the blonde but mostly surprised him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Naruto I can see the pain of having nothing not even a family, believe me I know but I want to adopt you and end the pain you feel. Join our family Naruto, I know they would love you." He pleaded hoping that the boy would accept. The joy Naruto felt this moment was one that Naruto would never forget, he launched onto Jian with a powerful hug as tears rolled down his eyes. Nobody had ever truly wanted him as a part of their family and yet here was someone who was begging him to be a part of their family.

"Thank you." He said holding on tight. Jian took this as a yes.

Konoha Uchiha District

His room was ruined in a fit of rage and sadness, Uchiha Sasuke hated himself right now. The mission to wave had been hard but when he and Naruto were fighting Haku, this man in a mask came in and knocked out Haku and then it happened. The masked man had knocked out Haku and went straight for Naruto; Sasuke had tried to use his newly activated sharingan to stop the man only to be knocked down. What he saw next would haunt him forever; the masked man had lifted Naruto up by the throat and then with a blade that looked like it was made of ice proceeded to mercilessly stab the blonde. Naruto's screams had raged through his mind until he saw the look on terrified look on Naruto's face when his body had been destroyed by that move the man had used. All that was left of his best friend was a bloody Konoha headband that once belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. Now Sasuke wore this headband to remember his fallen friend and rival. Looking in the broken he saw the one thing that Naruto's death had given him; the mangekyou sharingan a curse and yet a gift. He would hunt down the man who killed Naruto and take vengeance, for once since the day his clan was massacred Itachi would come second.

"I will avenge you Naruto; I swear on my honor, my pride as an Uchiha, and the graves of my family!" he exclaimed with hate filled eyes.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Because of the way Naruto's conduit gene was activated, his powers will show more quickly than Cole's did. This chapter is more of him learning how to use his Electrokinesis, Electromagnetism, and Pyrokinesis. Other powers will be added by chapter six depending on how the reviews for this story are; also this is a Naruto x Azula pairing. The two will meet next chapter.

Chapter 1

It had been six days and after allowing himself to rest, Naruto was allowed to walk. Now adorning a pair of black pants and a short sleeved red shirt that had the fire nation symbol on the back, and a pair of sandals. After he had eaten, Anya had him come with her. Following Anya who turned out to be one of the three sisters of the house, she had been the one to nurse Naruto back to health; though upon finding out that her father was adopting Naruto, she was absolutely happy. Walking through the halls with his new sister, the two were headed to the training ground. Jian wanted Naruto to meet the other two sisters and test out the blonde's powers. Upon arriving, Naruto was greeted by a very tall girl that towered over him by at least a foot and a half. Said girl had very short black hair that matched her eyes, she wore a robe that adorned the colors of red and orange. She looked down at Naruto with a curious gaze; her eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul peering into his innermost secrets. Seeing that the boy was very uncomfortable, the girl quickly averted her eyes and walked past him and Anya. "Who was that?" Naruto asked with a shaken voice.

"That was Hua, she's the second sister but as you could see she's not very talkative when it comes to new people, but don't worry she'll warm up to you eventually." Anya explained. Arriving at their destination, Naruto was greeted by Jian and told to stand in front of him.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to concentrate and channel that power into a single hand and when you can; fire it at the dummy." He explained pointing to the training dummy that was usually used for firebending training. Doing as he was told, Naruto could feel the electricity gathering into his left arm as this was where he channeling. Opening his palm the blonde aimed at the dummy, immediately a bolt of electricity shot out from his hand hitting the dummy dead on. The blonde continued this until he could no longer fire the bolts; he felt literally drained.

"It seems that you need more than your own bioelectricity in order to use your powers…" Jian concluded, but where would Naruto get an outside source of electricity? Moving his arms in a circular motion, Jian began to produce what most firebenders would consider the most advanced technique in their history. Bending lightning. "Naruto, I want you to try and absorb the attack that I'm about to launch at you. If you can't…well just hope you do alright." He said suddenly shooting the lightning at his adopted son. For Naruto everything seemed to move in slow motion, he could see the lightning coming at him but only put his hands out and the attack proceeded hit him. Only to be absorbed into his hands and body, he felt full of power once again his body sparking with blue electricity and blackish red flames. He felt hot, really hot like he was on fire. "Don't let your guard down!" Jian exclaimed launching a fire ball at the blonde. Instinctively Naruto caught the ball of flame and threw it back; surprised that he could do this, Naruto quickly followed with a charged shot of electricity that followed behind the deflected attack. Seeing what Naruto had done, Anya was quite surprised at this but held in her surprise when she saw her father use a fire dagger to destroy his own attack and jump out of the way in order to avoid Naruto's own attack.

Seeing that his attack had been avoided the blonde quickly charged at his father at high speeds only for the older man to use firebending to trip him. Seeing his own attack turned against him, Jian got an idea. "Anya go and get Xian, I feel that she's more suited to match Naruto's growing power." He said in a calm tone, but his smile said something else.

"Yes father." She said running to get her sister.

"Naruto after this session is over; we'll need to get you some new clothes." He said taking a seat on the porch. Looking at what he was currently wearing; Naruto could see that a few sets of clothes would be needed for both training and casual days. After twenty minutes of waiting Anya finally came back with Xian. The girl was a few inches shorter than Naruto and had a Lolita figure to her; like Anya, she had long black hair and a robe that was black with faded red linings on it.

"You're our new brother right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes I am; and I take it you're Xian?" he responded.

"That's right, now let us get to know each other. Through some intense family training!" she exclaimed as flames roared from her mouth and into the air; Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the thought of what kind of training she expected him to get into.

'I guess this is her kind of family bonding. That's not a problem for me!' he thought to himself before he and his sister began their friendly spar. Watching his newest child spar, Jian couldn't help but notice how every time Xian launched a firebending based attack Naruto would just deflect it. But on occasions he would absorb a portion of it and the flames that were around him became more and more visible, he could tell that Naruto had noticed it too. Xian could see why she had been called from her nap; this blonde was incredible it was like fighting something totally new and she loved every minute of it. Jumping out of the way of a flaming downward kick, Naruto could feel something fiery wanting to come out. He could feel the burning sensation growing inside of him; channeling this into his arms as he would his electricity. Dark flames ignited the entirety of both his arms in a silent hiss; smiling triumphantly Naruto turned to his sister with an aggressive smile which she returned. "You want to keep going little sister?" he taunted. Her only answer was charging at Naruto using jet propulsion with a smile on her face, she was going to love having Naruto as her brother.

Konoha - Hokage Tower

Sarutobi wasn't in a good mood; he hadn't been ever since Naruto's death and his rage only grew with every passing day. Grief was also taking its toll as losing Naruto had reminded him of all the friends and family he had lost over the years, but this was something else entirely. "I failed to protect you in Konoha and all it accomplished was sending you to an early grave. Naruto I'm sorry." He wanted revenge but as the leader of the leaf village; some things came first much to dismay. The chunnin exams were coming up and that itself was a dangerous thing, he had heard that the Kazekage and the Amekage were both coming with teams from both their Villages. Apparently Amegakure had itself a new leader and he wanted to make a good first impression on the other four Kages, but that wasn't the problem. Jiraiya wasn't able to gain a lot on the Amekage, in fact it was like he appeared from nowhere and that itself was suspicious.

Konoha - Training Ground 7

It had been a few days since he had seen the light of day but after being forced out of his house by Kakashi, Sasuke had gone to the memorial stone. By the Hokage's orders, Naruto's name had been put on it. Sakura had cried for days sobbing about how she was the worst for constantly hitting the blonde and insulting him, she was an emotional train wreck but that didn't stop Sasuke from trying to help her through her grief and self-blame. The rest of the rookies were shocked at the news of Naruto's sudden death, but none more than Hinata Hyuga who blamed the remaining members of team seven for his death; even going as far as to try and kill Sakura and Sasuke only to be stopped by her cousin Neji who received a permanent scar over his left eye courtesy of Hinata. After all was said and done, Sasuke began to train with his new Mangekyou Sharingan learning its pros and cons. But even with the training, he could still see Naruto's bloody face every time he looked into the mirror or any reflective surface even water.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black flames riddled the family training ground as Naruto continued to practice with firebending stances to help him with control seeing as he had trouble controlling his own flames. This had been a few weeks ago. Jian was currently away at the palace on business apparently the Fire Lord had some business with their father. Naruto however was practicing alone today seeing as Xian was having her daily 6 hour nap time, Anya had a job as a local physician and Hua was…somewhere; truth be told the blonde had no idea where she went off to during the daytime. Just as he was going to fire another stream of more controlled black flames, but before he could a fireball made of blue flames came at him. Jumping away he frantically twisted and turned looking for the attacker, that's when he saw her standing in the doorway. Raven black hair that was tied into a single bun and beautiful amber eyes, she wore the clothes of someone who was very high in the Fire Nation society. "I had heard rumors of a boy who could use black fire and bend lightning. Are you him?" the girl asked quite arrogantly.

"Maybe, who's asking?" he questioned suspiciously, he didn't know how this girl found out nor did he know who she was but he had a feeling that she wasn't here to just chat.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, you peasant!" she exclaimed angrily "How dare you speak to me in such a way, I could have you arrested, beaten, or even killed for showing such disrespect to your princess." While her claims were indeed true, Naruto paid no heed to them. Instead he launched a surprise fireball at the Princess forcing her to dodge; gritting her teeth she saw that his flames were indeed black as she had been told. Though she was a few feet away, Azula could feel the heat of the flames like she was mere inches from them. "Alright if you want to play the lets play!" she smiled as she produced two streams of blue flames that came furiously at the blonde with speeds that were very impressive. Jumping to the right Naruto saw an opening. Naruto launched a ring of black fire at the princess. Seeing the oncoming attack, Azula jumped over it countering with an arc of fire that Naruto quickly blocked with a swift kick. Stunned by surprise Azula couldn't help but feel her defeat was coming, she had put a good amount of power into the attack and he had just extinguished it like it was nothing. Quickly switching powers he shot a charged shot of electricity at the Princess, she didn't even see it coming. Azula felt the impact and it was hard, it coursed through her body electrocuting her, paralyzing, and finally caused her to fall to the ground in a smoking heap of pain. It was a good thing Naruto was holding back otherwise that bolt would've killed her; he could only imagine the damage that it would have done to his family if he killed the Princess. Noticing that she was looking up at him with a very angry expression he decided to get some answers.

"What do you want here anyway?" Naruto asked wanting to know why she was truly here, she didn't answer only glaring at him more and this time with more intensity. Lifting up his hand, Naruto allowed the electricity to show in a more violent manner as it crackled with intensity threating to be unleashed. "Answer me or I burn that beautiful face of yours." He threatened aiming at her face. His comment however caused both of them to blush, but the two quickly recovered opting not to let the other see.

"It would seem the rumors are true." She whispered "You really can bend both fire and lighting. Naruto Bei Fong." She said louder, but Naruto didn't seem surprised that she knew his name; feeling her body's cognitive functions returning to her, Azula, quickly got up in an attempt to look less than weak in front of the blonde. Standing up albeit a little wobbly, Azula tried to walk only to fall but not hit the ground; Naruto had caught her much to her displeasure.

"Don't try to strain yourself; I hit you with an immature overload burst. So don't expect to just get up from that in after just a few moments; now why did you want to find me?" he asked holding tight making sure she was balanced.

"None of your business" she snarled.

"It is my business, you came here and threatened me!" he exclaimed

"And you disrespected me, me the Princess of the Fire Nation, you're supposed to respect and obey!" she retorted.

"Well sucks for you cause, I don't and besides you haven't done anything to earn my respect. So screw you!" Naruto explained in a more disrespectful tone. Azula was more than pissed now; feeling that her legs were back to normal she quickly tackled the blonde to the ground blinded by anger. Quickly countering, Naruto grabbed her left wrist and grabbed her other hand; the blonde had pinned her to the wall. Their faces were close seeing as Azula was trying to break free and destroy the blonde, Naruto put more pressure on her "Don't tempt me Princess, because believe me, I will hurt you." His voice was dark and serious, but Azula felt something else akin to some form of respect; the two were silent as Azula realized she had truly lost. Seeing that she was calming down, Naruto slowly but surely let her go. They stood in front of each other staring at one another for what seemed like hours, their blushes evident on their faces from being so close, but then Naruto smiled. He had found a new friend. Azula couldn't help but smile as well; he could very well be her equal or even above herself, but one thing was for sure she was going to keep him close.

'He's not that bad looking either.' She thought to herself, a smile still adorning her face. "I'll be seeing you around Naruto." She said as she left the Bei Fong home.

"Well that was interesting." Xian said catching Naruto's attention.

"Yeah…interesting." He responded in a monotone voice still fixated on the Princess that had just left.

"Be careful around her, big brother; Azula is known to be ruthless and cruel. But after the ass kicking you gave her, she'll be doing everything in her power to keep a very close eye on you and maybe us." She said.

"And I'll be keeping a close eye on her; what's your point." He asked.

"Yeah I bet you will be." She commented "Alright lets have dinner cooked before father and our sisters get home." The two headed to the kitchen much to Naruto's dismay; he wasn't very good at cooking.

Konoha

"It's been quite a while since I've been to this village." The Amekage said playfully. Behind him were his two bodyguards, both wearing masks that concealed their faces. "It's just as I remember it so full of life, love, and hope…but it's an illusion as it will always be until someone breaks it." His face may have been covered but a lone blue eye could be seen behind the Kage's hat. Power radiated from his body as he took steps, he was going to enjoy this visit he could tell. 'I wonder what Naruto's doing right now?' he thought to himself.

Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter will go into the situation of Naruto's ability to control and manipulate currents of air along with wind; aka Airbending. Also Naruto and Azula are the same age, 16. I said that ages would be changed; also a word of warning. Some events will be changed but I won't tell you which.

Chapter 3

Four Years Later

Fire Nation Capital

Things at the Bei Fong House were very interesting; ever since Naruto had given Princess Azula the ass-kicking of a lifetime people were coming to the house more often than not asking to see Naruto. Most of the time it was seeing if Naruto was single or if he was willing to teach them how to bend lighting as easily as he did; after all defeating the Fire Lord's daughter was a pretty big deal. Azula had been making visits to see the blonde much to his surprise, they had developed nice friendship over the years, but in the progression, Naruto still hadn't recovered his memories; in fact he had given up on trying to remember. The blonde felt that it was best that he focused his full attention on his new home and not dwell on the past that eluded him. "It's better this way." He said to himself.

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" a voice ask snapping him from his thoughts; turning around he saw that it was Xian. The girl had grown if only a couple of inches the past three years but was still shorter than him. "You were dazing out again." She said concerned.

"Fine I was just thinking." He responded.

"Well Azula is ready to leave." The smaller girl said in a slightly annoyed tone but Naruto had just nodded. A few days ago Azula had come to him and informed him that, her father had given her the task of finding and bring back her brother and uncle. Apparently she wanted Naruto to come along as support; the blonde saw this as a chance to not only travel but to hopefully get some real battle experience. Not to mention Azula was very adamant about him coming with her. Naruto didn't really have much of a choice anyway. Giving his sister a goodbye hug and waving to his family, he left. Upon arriving at the ship, Naruto saw that Azula was going to travel with the Royal Procession.

"Not very subtle if you ask me." He said to no one in particular. Upon walking onto the ship, he was greeted by many of the soldiers and workers with respect.

"Well look who decided to show up, I'm surprised you're willingly going out of the Fire Nation with me." A familiar voice said that brought a smile to Naruto's face. Azula had grown in very positive ways; it would have been odd for him not to notice. Like always she wore royal fire nation clothes that were fit for battle.

"Well this is an opportunity to expand my horizons after all, and let's face it you need me out there especially with my unique abilities." He responded with a slight smirk; it was no secret that Azula would want to have him flaunt his power whenever possible. Combined with her own skills they were flexing the muscles of the Fire Nation and Naruto was a very big muscle by himself. The boat took off; Naruto waved to the people saying goodbye.

Time Skip

They had been at sea for three days and had only gotten so far in their search for their targets; Azula had taken to practicing her lightning bending with Lo and Li watching her. Naruto sat in the shade watching as well, he couldn't help but admire how much better Azula had gotten with her lightning bending. But once Lo and Li had pointed that a hair was out of place; the princess nearly flipped at the thought of imperfection. Her eyes blazed with fury as she turned to the blonde. "Spar now." She demanded. Knowing that refusing was simply not an option Naruto got up from his comfortable position and stood a few feet away from the amber eyed girl. Her stance was advanced like that of a master unlike Naruto, who had no stance whatsoever despite his father's teachings. But if there was one thing Azula had learned it was that Naruto was unpredictable in a fight and he wasn't a pushover, it was possible that he could take on her father and win.

"Begin!" Lo an Li shouted at the same time. Instantly Naruto went on the offensive, charging at Azula with flaming hands. Thinking quickly Azula launched a low swipe of blue flames at him. Jumping over the flames, Naruto slammed his fist onto the metallic floor unleashing a torrent of black flames that came at Azula from left and right. She had seen this move enough time to know how to dodge it, running forward she was able to jump over both the flames. Switching to electricity, Naruto quickly launched a palm sized ball of compressed electricity at her. Sliding under it Azula felt the attack shocking her; an explosion could be heard in the background as the attack exploded. Flinging her arms forward she sent a barrage of fireballs at the blonde who simply deflected each one, he paused allowing Azula to get back on her feet. She was trying to figure out how to land a hit that much was obvious, Naruto smiled he had just the thing to finish this; a new trick he had been trying out in his alone time. Switching powers his arms looked normal like he wasn't using anything; this got her attention. Concentrating Naruto sent a punch to the princess, Azula dint have time to dodge nor did she see what she was supposed to dodge. Azula was sent back a couple of feet tumbling as she went, her eyes widened at what had just happened.

"Naruto did you just airbend?" she questioned, Naruto nodded.

"Yes and no, what I just did was a sample of my aerokinetic abilities. But you know that as airbending; unlike that I manipulate both currents of air and the wind itself; its much stronger and a hell of a lot deadlier." He explained, but that didn't change that he had just airbended in front of dozens of soldiers along with Lo and LI.

"Interesting…" Lo

"The boy is an abnormality…" Li

"Seeing as there has already been sightings and conformation…" Lo

"Of the Avatar being an Airbender, via your brother's former crew." Li finished; the way those two finished each other's sentences really freaked her out sometimes, it was like they could read the others mind.

"So he's not the avatar?" Azula asked with a bit of hope, she didn't want to put Naruto in that situation as he would most likely be killed and she wasn't going to kill her friend. She still couldn't say it out loud that Naruto meant a good deal to her.

"No he's not, but maybe he's something more." The twins said at the same time. Azula let out a sigh of relief, Lo and Li smiled at her relived expression. They could see that she was changing slowly but surely; thank the spirits it was for the better.

"We're coming to land!" one of the crew members yelled.

'Looks like it's time to make a good first impression.' Naruto thought to himself "My guess is that the people here must've seen them." He said.

"Then lets 'ask' them." Azula said with a devious smile. The two were hiding in a fire nation colony village resort on the Su Oku River.

Village Resort – Zuko and Iroh's Location

"We don't need any more useless things, you forget that we have to carry everything ourselves now." Zuko reprimanded his Uncle, seashells weren't useful. Zuko was an average sized teen, his hair was tied into a high ponytail, and on his left eye was a large burn mark courtesy of his father Ozai. While he did care for his uncle a lot, he couldn't help but feel annoyed with the old man sometimes.

"Hello brother, Uncle." Azula greeted surprising the two; she had been sitting in the chair for a while and had finally decided to say something. Naruto stood beside her.

"Hi." Naruto said with a neutral tone. Zuko glared at her, but when he glanced at Naruto he felt something akin to fear.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko questioned it was obvious he wasn't happy to see her.

"And who might your companion be?" Iroh asked

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." She said "And who he is…well he can introduce himself if he wants to." She finished. Naruto stepped forward causing the two to suddenly go on guard.

"My name is Naruto Bei Fong; it is a pleasure to meet you." The blonde said with an honest smile.

"Bei Fong? I see so you must be the son of Jian, the fourth child." Iroh said in recognition.

"That's correct dragon of the west." Naruto seemed to shift ever so slightly into a defensive position "And you must be Zuko." Naruto's eyes shifted to the scarred prince.

"Enough pleasantries, I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind apparently family is suddenly important to him, he's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him. Treasonous plots, family are the only ones you can really trust; father regrets your banishment, he wants you home." She explained but all was silent. Naruto could feel that something in Azula's words almost like she wasn't lying to Zuko; at least some of it wasn't a lie.

"We should give you some time to take all this in, right Azula?" Naruto gave her a look that told her to comply.

"Yes I guess we should; come Naruto we have other things to do." She said walking out the house.

"Bye guys." Naruto waved. Zuko stood at the window still trying to understand what had just happened.

"He wants me back?" Zuko said to himself; a mix of emotions raged through him and comprehending them was hard. That night Iroh and Zuko would have a serious talk that hurt both of them.

On the Ship

"Why did you say that?" Azula questioned sitting herself on her bed.

"If I didn't then you would have lost your temper when he didn't answer right away." The blonde responded seriously, he wasn't one that you wanted to piss off. But then again neither was Azula. Suddenly she brought the blonde closer, they were extremely close. Azula got closer but Naruto didn't budge, her arms wrapped around him holding tight. Their lips connected, Naruto knew what she wanted but wouldn't give in…not today. Night came and Naruto walked out of Azula's room, he had held himself back from taking her for the night. He was on the bridge staring out at the sea.

"Such a nice night isn't it?" a voice said getting Naruto's attention; turning around was a man in a black and red cloak, he wore a spiral mask with one eyehole that revealed a single blue eye.

"Who are you!?" Naruto demanded.

"Someone, anyone, I am me after all." The man said cryptically "But the real question here is who and what are you? Naruto Bei Fong." The man questioned with an unknown smirk.

"What do mean?" Naruto could feel that this guy was leagues above him.

"Beneath the Si Wong Desert is the legendary library, there you must ask for the Journal of Lucy Kuo and Cole McGrath. In the journal you will find the answers about what you are." The man said turning around.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as electricity raged around both his arms.

"I've been with you every day, every step, and every moment of your life Naruto." And with that he was gone in a flash. Naruto stood there completely speechless, he could ignore the man's words but something inside him told him to follow them. Walking to his room, Naruto felt a sense of helplessness like he couldn't do anything to protect himself. The library that the man spoke of was in the Earth Kingdom where his cousin Toph was. "Looks like there's going to be a family reunion after all." He mused.

Chapter 3 End


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Not a very long chapter because I'm actually watching the episodes that I need to and that's taking up a fair amount of time.

Chapter 4

Looking at him now, Azula couldn't help but feel something in the back of her head telling her that she and Naruto were more alike than it seemed. Something about him just seemed to connect like they were meant for each other, but then again she did threaten any girl who so much as flirted with the blonde. In front of them stood Zuko and Iroh walking to the ship. "Brother, Uncle I'm glad you decided to come." Azula said with a somewhat fake smile, she truly didn't care either way but she was on a mission.

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" the captain asked in a respectful tone. Azula glanced to Naruto, who was just a few inches away; he seemed very on guard like he was ready for an immediate fight.

"Set our course for home Captain." She said.

"Home…" Zuko said unsure of whether or not to be happy.

"Alright you heard the Princess hoist the anchor, we're taking the prisoners home." The captain exclaimed. Naruto's eyes widened at the captain's words as did Azula's when she realized what the man had just said. Apparently Iroh and Zuko had realized it to as the old man had started to dominate the fire nation guards.

"You lied to me!" Zuko exclaimed throwing a solider overboard.

"Like I've never done that before." She said walking away with Naruto in tow; Zuko ran up after her while Iroh finished off the rest of the soldiers.

"I knew we should have thrown him overboard." Naruto commented with a hint of anger, but he had to admit it was pretty funny. Zuko charged at Azula, fire daggers blazing. The princess didn't even register her brother as a threat, she simply turned around and sent a fireball at him. Zuko dodged only for Azula to appear overhead him, she sent a stream of blue flames downward at him.

"Shit!" Zuko cursed jumping to the side, he didn't see Naruto's fist and that cost him. Zuko tumbled back holding his cheek 'That hurt… a lot.' He thought to himself. Getting up he saw Azula land next to Naruto who glanced at her with a bit of worry. Naruto suddenly charged forward causing Zuko to flinch, a big mistake on his part. Naruto's knee impacted with Zuko's chin sending the prince overboard.

"Weak." Naruto sighed, he looked over to see that the duo had escaped rather quickly. "They escaped." He said looking toward Azula.

"It doesn't matter, let them run like the rats they are." She said "And make sure none of the men are dead." Naruto only nodded; those two weren't very important anyway. They weren't a threat to himself, but Azula was another story; she had plans and those two were possible threats but not right now. After a very short talk Naruto and Azula decided to ditch the procession in exchange for a smaller team; Azula wanted to get her two oldest friends on board. Mai and Ty-Lee the two girls were from prominent fire nation families. The first one to find was Ty-Lee who had joined a circus; nightfall came and Azula had retired for the night as did Naruto although he wasn't as tired as Azula.

The Next Day

Circus

Naruto understood why they were here, but what he didn't understand was why he needed to get off the ship. This Ty-Lee girl was Azula's friend not his, at least not yet anyway. The circus owner had told them that the girl was practicing; when they found her, Naruto had to admit she was cute in a way. Her brown hair was tied into a long ponytail. "Let me handle her." Azula said seeing that Naruto had eyed the girl; Naruto nodded and stayed a ways back.

'No arguing there.' He thought to himself. He watched as Azula greeted her old friend who was obviously a lot more hyperactive than Azula, her attitude was a lot more cheerful as well. The blonde watched as Azula exchanged words with her old friend. 'Did I ever have that back in Konoha, before I lost my memories?' he wondered to himself; it was doubtful but it didn't matter now. Suddenly the girl was in front of him, she was smiling. Naruto was a little freaked out by her sudden appearance, but then again he wasn't paying very much attention.

"Your aura is red and blue, it's flowing through your whole body like a flood. But it's still growing like a child." she said this like she was in a trance. Naruto was confused by her words but something about them made, him a bit curious. "Aside from that I can tell you're a very good person." She suddenly said turning to Azula, who seemed ready to tear Ty-Lee away from Naruto. "I accept your offer, Azula but only on one condition." She said with a smile. The princess knew where this was going and she was sure she wouldn't like it. "The two of you must come to my last performance tonight." Azula was surprised at Ty-Lee's conditions, she thought it was going to involve something more 'dirty'.

"Your conditions are acceptable." Azula said with a relived smile. That night Naruto and Azula would enjoy a calm night at the circus.

The next day the trio were on their way to Omashu to get Mai.

Sound Village

Sasuke Uchiha had left the Leaf Village four years ago, but even after severing his bonds there in the form of defeating the last of the rookies. But even when he did that, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to get rid of Naruto's old head band, he still wore it but now it had a slash mark over the Konoha symbol. Orochimaru had promised Sasuke revenge on both Itachi and the man that killed Naruto; Sasuke's mangekyou spun with intent; the snake sannin had failed to keep his word and now he would pay. Kabuto was already dead by the Uchiha's hand and soon the white snake would die too. 'Naruto, would you have tried to stop me from leaving or would you have taken a chance and gone a separate way?' Sasuke wondered to himself, the pain never went away but it did make him stronger. Walking down the bloodied hall, Sasuke went into Orochimaru's chamber. After an hour or so, the Uchiha came out, his clothes bloody but otherwise he was untouched. Orochimaru was dead.

Ame

He stared down at the people of Ame, they didn't know of the hell on Earth that would come soon. Or could come if his plan failed; in all his years the Amekage had seen true hell, friends die, children slaughtered, and the love of his life die by the hands of those he once trusted. "I'll have to visit the boy again very soon." He said looking to a black haired man "I want you with me there to….test him." The Amekage smiled.

"As you wish Amekage." The man bowed.

"Thank you Obito." He said jumping from the tower.

Omashu the next day

He could sense that something was wrong, something was coming he could feel it. _'End him…_

_Stop the slaughter…_

_Save our race..._

_They had their chance!…_

_End the CYCLE!' _a voice yelled in his head. All day this is what he heard since the morning they arrived, his powers were beginning to randomly activate but they never fired off. It seemed like Azula felt something too seeing as she had snuck into his bed the other night, thankfully nothing happened. However Ty-Lee did walk in on them; talk about an awkward situation. But the feeling was strong and hopefully they would be ready if and when push came to shove. As the trio walked up the stairs they came face to face with the eldest and only daughter of New Ozai; Mai. She put both her hands together "Please tell me you're here to kill me." She said apathetically. Naruto's eyebrows rose at her words. Yeah she was definitely going to fun, he thought sarcastically.

Chapter 4 End


End file.
